


You should be mine

by Zerosh



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drama, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Bites, Out of Character, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: AU, в котором Вортигерн не поднимал бунта и не завоевывал власть, но Артур все равно относился к нему с подозрением - до поры до времени.





	You should be mine

То, каким его дядя был собственником, Артур знал, пожалуй, всю свою жизнь. Жажда Вортигерна занять место короля читалась у него в глазах и в жестах, а попытки сыграть роль хорошего брата были удачны лишь для тех, кто не искал подвоха. И Утер, пожалуй, был одним из них. Как то смогло его не погубить – вопрос без ответа, которым Артур задавался даже будучи юнцом – допытливым до жути. Он всегда настороженно поглядывал на дядю, даже предположения свои смел высказывать – но все лишь смеялись, мол, наслушался юный Арти историй о братских войнах да проецирует.

Со временем, с течением лет, конечно, все эти сомнения у мальчишки отпали, дядя перестал казаться врагом, наследный принц даже смог найти с ним общий язык, сдружится, так сказать. И в дружбе этой Артур иногда находил спасение от отцовских поучений, неустанного напоминания ему о том, кто он есть.

Но вот как спасительно-дружеское плечо Вортигерна обратилось в плечо, в которое наследный принц, дерзко и бесстыдно, нарушая все нормы морали, а вместе с тем еще и законы, вонзал крепкие зубы, рукой зажимая дядюшке рот – Артур, говоря откровенно, не помнил. Поддался как-то порыву имени «а что если?» - да не получил леща, вот и оборзел. Запретный плод сладок, как говорится. Да и сложившееся положение дел обоих вполне себе устраивало – до поры до времени. До того дня, когда отцовские намеки намеками быть перестали, когда вопрос о женитьбе уже не маячил где-то вдали, а был до черта лысого близко и опасно.

Нужно было выбирать невесту, приглядываться к приезжающим на приемы распрекрасным дамам, любезничать с ними, очаровывать и покорять. И как Артур ни старался от всего этого сбежать – то было просто неизбежно. И, разумеется, его нежелание в данном вопросе никого не интересовало.

Так стоило ли в ночь после приема удивляться злости Вортигерна?

\- Помнишь, давным-давно, ты все не доверял мне – ждал, что я нанесу Утеру удар в спину? – голос поостывшего мужчины все равно звучал малость напряженно. – Так вот, не зря, я действительно того хотел.

\- И что же тебя остановило? – не без усмешки спросил Артур, обращая к дяде взгляд и обводя пальцем слегка кровоточивший укус на его плече.

\- Мысль о том, что рано или поздно корону отобрал бы у меня уже ты, - Вортигерн посмотрел парню в глаза. – И я решил, что однажды отниму у брата нечто большее, чем власть – тебя. До сегодняшнего дня я считал, что преуспел.

\- Как бы то ни было, - принц пожал плечами, - я от этого брака не отверчусь. Возможно, вынужденно даже попытаюсь полюбить свою будущую жену и…

\- Ты только мой, - резко выдохнул мужчина, царапая ногтями грудь племянника, - я знаю… - его оборвал поцелуй-укус в губы, сильная рука, что прижала крепче, плотнее. И только когда Артур перекатился, нависнув сверху, Вортигерн услышал ответ, которым был удовлетворен – хоть и лишь частично:

\- Спрячь когти, это шутка, разве я сказал, что перестану быть твоим?.. – и вновь приник к чужим губам, предпочтя оставшуюся долю удовлетворения додать уже не в словесной форме.

 


End file.
